Prelude: to a Hogwarts tale
by Belenzie
Summary: CH1 up! marauder era fic what if Lily had two circles of friends, the marauders, but before them a group of Slytherins, including our favourite potions master. Read, Review first chapters include introduction to each of the central characters first up JAM


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, terms or things that you may recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling. But the main premise for this plot is mine. I also do not own or get any credit from the works of O.R. Melling. ( you'll see) if you recognize anything from any other medium or genre I don't own that either, its something that's been in my subconscious and has decided to show itself through my imagination.**

**A/N: well after the previous two flops hopefully third times a charm. This is my first story and I think it's going to do okay, but really its up to you guys. This is a marauder timeline fic and includes at least. their seven years at Hogwarts. At this point in time I do not have a Beta, but I do have a pretty decent word processor so for now that will have to do. But if you find any serious grammatical or canon errors please inform me in a review ( certain canon info has been changed to fit my story but I believe it is not to the extreme that some people will be openly opposed to it. Most changes will be given in A/N's before the subsequent chapter so you will be informed.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 James**

**"Mum, Dad hurry up!" a messy haired child yelled over his shoulder as he led a trolley loaded with trunk, and caged tawny owl towards a stretch of wall between platforms nine and ten.**

" **Remember son we're not as young as we used to be." The boy sighed, and halted his advance. He turned and waited patiently for his parents; Nora and Dermot to catch up with him. As he watched them weaving their through the crowd, muttering quick apologies to the muggles and magic folk alike, as they pushed their way through. They were right when they said that they weren't young anymore, the few apparent strands of grey in his mother's jet hair showed that. But really they weren't that old either. Eighty was only just past middle age for many wizards, and to any ignorant muggle-which was most of them- they didn't look any older than forty to them.**

"**Finally" the boy huffed as his parents reached him.**

"**Lets go, I want to get a good compartment" he told them as he turned and made the final stretch to the barrier that took them to platform 9 ¾ . just as his trolley touched the barrier the boy blinked and when he opened his eyes he was staring at giant red train, with the letters clearly emblazed on the front " Hogwarts Express" A few seconds later his parents came through and joined him in the crowd of jostling trolleys, children and parents. The slight hooting of his owl was joined by the cacophony of dozens of others, including the miaows, hisses, blurps, and croaks from others cats and toads. He'd been waiting for this moment as long as he could remember, more so since his Hogwarts letter arrived a mere month ago. It hadn't hit him until now…. he was going to be a wizard, to be trained in the best school of wizardry in all Europe, just like his parents, and theirs before them. He was so engrossed in this thought he didn't even notice when his mother put a hand on his head, and his father a hand on his shoulder.**

" **You're going to have so much fun" his mother told as she kneeled down in front of him. This snapped him out of his daze. He peered at her smiling face, his eyes locked on her hazel ones-just like his.**

" **What if I can't do it?" he whispered for only her to hear. Her eyes softened.**

"**You'll do just fine dear" she whispered back, while absentmindedly flattening his impossible hair. His father chose that moment to but in.**

"**Even though your mother is a little against it, I thought I'd give you this. Be careful and don't get in too much trouble….. but, ahh don't let it go to waste either" the boy looked up at his father, who was holding a lumpy package for him to take. The boys eyes lighted up immediately, knowing what it was before he took it, he couldn't believe his father would let him have it at school.**

"**Thanks dad!" he said earnestly**

"**I'll take good care of it" his father gave a small smile,**

"**I know you will." Before the boy could fully take in the fantastic possibilities this gift would allow him to do, his mother interrupted sternly.**

"**I have informed the headmaster of your…gift" he frowned suddenly at this announcement.**

"**but he will allow you to keep it as long as no serious harm or major rule breaking occurs while it is in your use." The boy nodded, some of his early imaginings squashed. His mother was about to say something more, when the final boarding whistle sounded.**

" **Oh you better hurry up dear, the train is getting ready to leave" his mother said unnecessarily while helping him guide his trunk to the nearest car door.**

"**Look there's the Black boy, why don't you go get settled with him then" his father told him as he finished lifting the trunk and cage into the train. The boy nodded, gave his father a hug, one of the last he thought he'd give so openly, he let his mother do some last minute fussing and kissing, ignoring her teary eyes, and after saying his good byes, closed the door and headed down toward the back of the train , his mother's final**

"**Be good James!" echoing in his ears.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: well there it is, kinda short but they'll get longer after the introductory chapters- you'll see what I'm talking about later. Tell me what you think, you know by hitting that little review button at the bottom of the page. Anything and everything is welcome so until next time kiddies- sorry about the breaks before every quotation, ignore them as best you can.can someone tell me how to fix it?**

**toodles**

**Belenzie**


End file.
